


Pistol-Whipped

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Eggsy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been lingering in my Drafts for a while and I finally got around to fiddling with it some more. All the Kingsman 2 sparked me enough to wrap it up!<br/>It's a short little thing but I hope packs a powerful enough content to make up for it ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pistol-Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lingering in my Drafts for a while and I finally got around to fiddling with it some more. All the Kingsman 2 sparked me enough to wrap it up!  
> It's a short little thing but I hope packs a powerful enough content to make up for it ;)

 “You realize what you’re asking?” Harry looked at Eggsy, concern written on his face.

Eggsy stepped on his tiptoes and kissed Harry softly on the lips, “Yes.” he breathed before stepping back and dropping to his knees.

Harry clenched and unclenched his jaw in thought as he looked down at Eggsy then acquiesced to the pleading, hungry look in Eggsy’s eyes. With careful precision Harry withdrew his semi-automatic pistol from its holster. He turned away from Eggsy and took out the magazine, emptying the cartridges onto his desk before re-slotting the now empty magazine back into place.

With his back still to Eggsy, Harry said in a low voice “On your knees, spread your legs, hands clasped between your legs….If at any time you want to stop, reach out and touch my leg.”

The noise of the slick clicking of the magazine sliding back into place had been enough to start Eggsy’s heart to beat a little quicker as he dropped to the floor, eager to obey. By the time Harry had rounded on him, gun barrel pointed directly at his mouth, Eggsy thought his heart was going to burst from beating so quickly.

Harry nudged the gun up to Eggsy’s lips and slid the tip of the gun in when Eggsy opened his mouth. Eggsy couldn’t help the saliva that had already gathered and a little seeped out of the corner of his mouth as Harry pushed the gun further while his finger moved down to rest on the trigger.

“You like this, don’t you?” Harry asked quietly, his eyes wide with fascination.

Instead of replying, Eggsy looked up into Harry’s eyes and opened his mouth wide and flick his tongue into the barrel, lavishing in the taste of metal and residue. Harry had not had yet time to clean his gun from its earlier usage on their mission, but this was what Eggsy had been aching to taste.

Harry kept his hold solid, his trigger finger tucked safely against the side of the front grip strap, and watched with fascination as Eggsy leaned forward on the balls of his feet to encourage Harry to put more of the gun’s muzzle into his mouth. He let Eggsy do this but pivoted the gun to where Eggsy had to almost tilt his head directly upwards to keep it in between his lips.

Carefully, Harry dipped it down all the way to the trigger guard, relishing in the faint gagging noise Eggsy made. Even more carefully, Harry removed the gun, taking in the sight of the gun’s muzzle being coated with saliva.

“Look at you…” Harry remarked, taking in the sight of Eggsy.

Eggsy’s lips were red and saliva-covered, just this side of swollen, with his pupils blown so wide there was only a faint trace of blue-green on the edges, and he had precomed so much that there was a small wet spot on his trousers. Eggsy made a soft whimpering sound and opened his mouth as if to beg for more.

Harry held the gun out of the reach of Eggsy’s seeking mouth then with slight amusement lowered once more so Eggsy could wrap his lips around the muzzle again.

“So very desperate to satisfy that oral fixation.” Harry said, twisting the gun and hearing a satisfying clacking as the metal bumped against Eggsy’s teeth.

Eggsy made a noise between a moan and a shriek. Harry furrowed his brow in concern but relaxed slightly when he saw the growing dark patch on the front of Eggsy’s trousers.

“Get so overexcited that you came? In your pants and trousers no less.” Harry drawled, taking the gun out and using Eggsy’s shirt collar to wipe it off, “How filthy and untrained.”

Face red with embarrassment, Eggsy tried to say something but was cut off with a wave of Harry’s hand.

“Go, shower and clean yourself. Meet me in my bedroom.”

Eggsy did not have to be told twice.


End file.
